For You
by Bang Kise Ganteng
Summary: ...untuk kau, yang selalu menyepi di balik rindu yang berbisik sendu/Au, OoC, genre ngasal, etc.
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **For You**

By Cadis E Raizel

* * *

 _Happy Reading, minna-san_ ^_^

* * *

….

….

* * *

 _Untuk kau, yang selalu menyepi di balik rindu yang berbisik sendu…_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Untuk kau, wanita yang mengintip malu-malu dari balik jeruji besi._

 _Untuk kau, wanita yang setia memandang langit dari balik jendela kecil._

 _Untuk kau… yang selalu menyepi di balik rindu yang saling membisik._

 _Tidakkah penat mendera jiwamu? Tidakkah dinginnya lantai menggetarkan tubuhmu? Atau tidakkah pilu menjadi nyanyian sendumu?_

 _Hei, Kau! Tidakkah rindu yang berteriak menjadi pendorongmu. Atau suara parau akibat tangisan menjadi kesadaran? Atau ada gema langkah yang menjadi pengalih perhatian?_

 _Hei, Kau! Wanita yang tak pernah lelah menatap senja dari balik jendela kecil._

 _Kau… kau… kau…._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dua tahun sudah berlalu, tetapi tak ada perubahan sedikitpun," _amethyst_ itu hanya fokus menatap satu objek; seorang wanita muda yang menekuk lututnya sambil bersenandung kecil. Sedangkan pria yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya hanya diam sembari mendengarkan sepatah demi patah kata yang diucapkannya.

Perawat yang bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu menempelkan tangan putihnya pada jeruji besi, masih menatap lamat-lamat seorang wanita berambut _soft pink_ di depannya. Hal yang sedari tadi juga dilakukan oleh pria di sampingnya.

Air mata kembali mengalir di pipi ranumnya. "Dua tahun, sejak terakhir kali aku melihat senyumnya."

Isakan pelan lolos dari bibirnya yang mungil, membuat sang Pria bermata _onyx_ itu menatapnya.

"Dulu, Ia adalah wanita tegar yang selalu ceria. Dia selalu melalui harinya dengan senyuman. Dan aku ada di belakangnya, melihatnya bagai suatu kelebihan," wanita itu menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya menjadi senyuman. Senyuman miris.

"Sampai semuanya berubah. Malam di mana kejadian naas itu terjadi."

Uchiha Sasuke masih setia dalam kebisuannya. Mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata yang terajut dari sepasang bibir mungil yang tak berhenti bergetar.

"Suaminya, anaknya bahkan seluruh anggota keluarganya habis tak bersisa," Hinata menggertakkan giginya geram jika harus kembali mengingat kenangan yang membuat seorang Haruno Sakura yang harus melepaskan secara paksa semua ketegaran yang ada dalam dirinya.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan dengan lamat wanita bernama Haruno Sakura itu saat dia mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding sambil tak berhenti bersenandung.

 _Emerald_ itu redup, seredup cahaya kehidupannya yang tak lagi ada. Dia ada di sana, tapi jiwanya tak di sini. Sakura hidup tapi mati di saat yang bersamaan. Ia hidup di antara jepitan pilu yang tak kenal waktu dan mati bersama raga setiap cinta yang telah berbaring dengan senyum berukir rindu.

Sedangkan orang-orang yang dengan biadap merebut setiap senyum darinya tengah tertawa di luar sana. Meretas usia dengan bahagia.

"Tolonglah…" Suara seorang perawat yang sejak tadi bersamanya makin terdengar putus-putus. Hampir terdengar mencicit. "Tolonglah, siapa saja, keluarkan dia dari kegelapan itu."

Tapi nyatanya takkan ada yang bisa melepaskannya dari jeratan duka itu. Tidak ada cahaya yang bisa merengsek masuk menembus kaca bening yang selalu menjadi objek sendu.

 _Tidak ada._

 _Tidak ada._

"Tolonglah," suara sang Perawat itu kian pelan, teredam dalam isak pilunya.

 _Tidak ada, kecuali wanita itu yang membuka pintunya. Atau seseorang akan mendobraknya dengan keras._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kau…kau…kau…_

 _Wanita penuh duka yang tak bergeming menjauh._

 _Kau, yang tak jenuh berteriak pilu bersama nafas menggebu._

 _Yang rapuh bersama dengan isak pilu…_

 _Hei, Kau…_

 _Wanita yang terus menatap senja tanpa jemu_

 _Kapan duka ini akan berakhir?_

* * *

A/n :

Lama gak nulis jadi kaku. Dan ini… entah bagus entah ngga, feelnya juga gak berasa. Masih berusaha bangkit dari wb dan masalah-masalah yang tak kunjung berhenti di RL. Apapun ini, akan jadi disaster atau ngga, semoga dapat dipahami dan dihayati ya~


End file.
